The Christmas Party
by Tigerlilly1
Summary: In response to Lady Zero's challenge. Everyone is gathered for the annual Preventors Christmas Party, but how much has changed. hy x rp and wc x sp mostly


All right here you are, a response to Lady Zero's challenge. If you aren't familiar with her challenge it was that the story had to have some implications of HYXRP and have certain lines (which I'll mark with a *, but they are fairly obvious because they don't fit in perfectly). Lady Zero: If you don't like it, I don't care you still have to keep your promise!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
The Christmas Party  
  
A.C. 202  
  
"Wufei must we go through this every year?" Sally dragged her husband out of their small apartment.  
"I tell you every year that I don't celebrate Christmas. And every year you drag me to the Preventors Christmas party." Wufei complained.  
"Wufei I don't celebrate Christmas either, but we have to be polite and go." Sally tightened her grip on Wufei's arm. "Plus Heero and Relena are bringing their daughter.  
"It will be the highlight of the year to see their two-year-old terror." Wufei rolled his eyes.  
"It will give you some practice with children." Sally insisted.  
Wufei looked at his wife and had to admit she looked great for being almost ten months pregnant. He sighed and let Sally drag him down to Preventor Headquarters.  
  
***  
"I'm glad you two are here!" Lady Une came running as Sally and Wufei walked in the door.  
"What's wrong?" Sally asked in concern.  
"One of the cooks is sick and can't come, and the guests are supposed to be here in a half an hour. I hate having to ask this, but Sally would you be willing to help out in the kitchen for a few minutes?" Lady Une smiled hopefully.  
"Sure." Sally replied cheerfully.  
"Thank you so much." Lady Une gave a sigh of relief as Sally headed for the kitchen. "Wufei, I have a special assignment for you."  
"What would that be?" Wufei asked curiously.  
"Duo has been eyeing the alcohol, would you just watch him. I really don't want him drunk before the party starts." Lady Une smiled and walked off before Wufei could protest.  
Wufei reluctantly head over to where Duo was looking at the alcohol. Duo had joined the Preventors about a year after the incident with Marimaya.  
"Hey Duo." Wufei greeted his friend unenthusiastically.  
"Hi Wufei!" Duo chirped happily.  
"Duo why are you looking at the liquor?" Wufei asked, not really caring.  
"I'm trying to find out if it's Scottish." Duo answered.  
"Why does it matter if it's Scottish?" Wufei looked at the braided boy curiously.  
"If it ain't Scottish, it's crap!*" Duo answered.  
Wufei just stared at Duo strangely and concluded the God of Death was already drunk.  
***  
The peacefulness of the Preventor headquarters was shortly broken as guests began to arrive. From foreign dictators to the average Preventor member, everyone was there.  
Wufei eventually found Sally in the crowd, she was standing with Noin and Zechs. It wasn't long after Wufei came over that a familiar voice was heard.  
"We finally found you." The four turned to see Heero and Relena. Heero was holding a brown haired and wide-eyed little girl.  
"She adorable Relena!" Sally and Noin chorused at the same time.  
Heero didn't seem too reluctant to hand the girl over the two women.  
"Congratulations! I heard about Sally." Heero watched Sally and Noin fawn over his daughter.  
"Thanks. I heard you've started college." Wufei glance at Heero.  
"Yeah, but it's going to take me a while." Heero replied sadly.  
"It takes a lot of people seven years to go through college!*" Wufei said in hopes of cheering Heero up. He only received a deathglare in return.  
"I hope it doesn't take seven years." Heero commented.  
"What if it does?" Wufei asked.  
"That's when I blow it." Heero replied. There was a silence as Heero and Wufei looked at each other. "That didn't come out right did it?"  
"No, it didn't." Wufei shook his head.  
"Here Wufei, why don't you hold Megan?" Sally handed the little girl to Wufei.  
Megan stared at Wufei with curiosity. Then she lay her head down on his shoulder. Wufei stood there holder her with an expression of confusion on his face. The expression turned to pain as Megan pulled on his pigtail. She slid out of Wufei's arms and hid behind her father's legs laughing.  
Sally's face was red with laughter and Noin and Relena were laughing pretty hard. Zechs just leaned against the wall looking impassive.  
"Wufei why don't you go find Duo and tell him Heero and Relena are here?" Sally managed to ask between giggles.  
"Sure I'll go find that idiot." Wufei head off in the crowd. He found Duo fairly quickly, he was flirting with a young woman.  
"I don't know, what do you do with a dead deer?*" Wufei heard her ask Duo as he walked up. Wufei guessed by her accent that she was probably Scottish.  
"What'cha doing Duo?" Wufei asked.  
"Just having a good time 'Fei." Duo grinned happily.  
"Heero, Relena and Megan are here and want to see you." Wufei smiled politely at the young woman.  
"I'll be back babe, wait for me." Duo winked at the woman as he walked away.   
As the tow ex-pilots made their was back to Sally and the others they saw two people who were very familiar.  
" Quatre, Trowa I didn't know you two were coming." Wufei looked at the two. Quatre was holding Megan.  
"We decided to come at the last minute." Quatre smiled cheerfully.  
"That's when the whores come in.*" Duo commented. Everyone looked at Duo blankly.  
"Anyway, I'm glad you guys came." Sally smiled.  
"How are you feeling Sal?" Trowa asked taking Megan from Quatre.  
"I'm feeling fine thanks." Sally replied.  
"If she's anything like Relena you're in for a long month ahead." Heero looked at Wufei, who paled in response.  
"Is it really that bad?" Wufei looked from Heero to Relena.  
"If you think it's bad try being in Sally's position." Relena commented.  
"Okay, who in the hell thought up that idea?*" Sally asked no one in particular.  
"Thought up what idea?" Quatre asked.  
"That child birth had to be so hard." Sally replied watching Trowa hold Megan.  
"It's just a part of life." Zechs commented. Everyone turned and looked at him, considering it was the first thing he had said all night.  
"Well look at it this way Sal. If Relena made it through you shouldn't have a problem." Duo grinned happily.  
Relena didn't say anything, but she did glare angrily at Duo.  
"Another way to look at it is that this is a practice." Duo continued on drunkenly. "If you have another kid it'll be easier. It's like acting in a porn movie, the first time is hard."  
"You've been in a porn movie?!?*" Heero asked in confusion.  
"No!*" Duo yelled realizing what he had said.  
"You... in a porn movie... that's still something I'd never ever want to think about...*" Sally made a face of disgust.  
"Forget I ever said that." Duo's face was now a bright red.  
The group was silent for a minute. They stood listening to the noise of the people around them. No one was exactly sure what to say. Luckily Lady Une walked up and broke the awkward silence.  
"We're ending the party a little early tonight." Lady Une looked at Duo, who was still bright red, strangely.  
"Why?" Relena asked.  
"Several of the foreign dictators are drunk and have started to fight." Lady Une replied. "I suppose I'd rather have them fighting then singing."  
"Singing?" Wufei repeated in confusion.  
"Yeah, they were trying to sing Christmas Carols. Didn't you hear them?" Lady Une asked.  
"I did, but I just assumed it was Duo." Wufei explained.  
"I wasn't the one singing!*" Duo protested.  
"We know that Duo." Quatre tried to calm the braided boy down.  
"So you guys don't have to hang around. Go do something fun, it's still early." Lady Une shooed then out of Preventor Headquarters.  
"So want to catch a movie?" sally asked.  
"Sure. Anyone else interested?" Wufei looked at his friends.  
"We'll come!" Quatre chirped. Trowa didn't look quite as enthusiastic.   
"Is it alright if we come?" Relena asked.  
"Yeah, of course." Sally replied picking up Megan. Wufei, however, kept his distance from the little girl. "Let's get going." Sally started down the street.  
"Can I come too?" Duo asked following down the street.  
"Only if you promise not to yell advice out to the characters." Wufei replied.  
"Why would I do that?" Duo asked with fake innocence.  
"Because you have before." Heero replied.  
"Oh." Was Duo's reply.  
Their voices began to fade as they disappeared down the dark street.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
I know it's a bad ending, but oh well. So overall how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't know? I don't care just please review!  
Love always,  
Tigerlilly 


End file.
